


Самый легкий день был на прошлой неделе

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 21





	Самый легкий день был на прошлой неделе

Стив МакГарретт не так плох, как может показаться, считает Дэнни. Он ещё хуже.  
Он вечно втягивает всех в перестрелки, а если он входит в банк, в том вскоре захватят заложников.  
Но хуже всего его манеры. Он неандерталец, и Дэнни за него обычно стыдно.  
А иногда стыдно вдвойне.  
— Ты мерзкий извращенец! — возмущенно сообщает Дэнни. Это грязное животное прижало его к стенке в мужском туалете (какое клише) и запустило лапищу Дэнни в трусы. Фу.  
— И тебе это нравится.  
Проблема в том, что — да, нравится.

***  
… Иногда он нюхает трупы. Иногда — обмазывается грязью в качестве маскировки. Иногда это даже работает.  
Иногда Дэнни спасает его задницу. Иногда Стив спасает задницу Дэнни.  
Иногда Дэнни думает, что они зациклены на задницах друг друга…

***  
Для разнообразия в тот раз в неприятности их втравливает Коно. Она звонит Стиву среди ночи и сообщает, что у неё есть зацепка. Потом раздается звук, подозрительно напоминающий выстрел, и связь пропадает.  
Всё это приводит Дэнни (виноват всё равно Стив) в яму-ловушку для диких кабанов (проклятые кабаны, проклятые охотники, проклятые бандиты!).  
Коно жива и относительно цела, бесконечно просит прощения, а Стив — упёртый засранец — молча мастерит из проволоки и гильзы нечто, что должно спасти их всех.  
Дэнни молчать не намерен.  
Дэнни припоминает все прошлые грехи МакГарретта и делает вполне обоснованные прогнозы их общего довольно жалкого будущего. МакГарретт на секунду отрывается от своего занятия и сквозь зубы бормочет:  
— Ты… твой рот. При других обстоятельствах…  
— О, боже, — фыркает Коно.  
Не то чтобы Дэнни заткнулся. Его воля сильна, его характер несгибаем. Они выбираются из ямы через полтора часа без единой царапины,но в кромешной тьме, и Дэнни спотыкается о какую-то ветку буквально в ста метрах от полицейского участка. Спотыкается — и боль адская.  
— А я говорил! — торжественно рычит он сквозь боль.  
Две недели постельного режима (и примерно месяц насмешек всей команды), а МакГарретт заботлив и даже сентиментален, когда раздобывает Дэнни самую настоящую итальянскую пиццу. Пицца божественна.

***  
В конечном счёте история их жизни (и, боже, их любви) — МакГаррет прав — про то, что самый легкий день в их жизнях был когда-то вчера или на той неделе, а дальше легко не будет.  
Но Дэнни ради дочери переехал в край ненавистных ананасов.  
Ради МакГарретта он мирится с мерзкой пиццей и постоянным шумом океана. И песок, песок всюду! Но Дэнни терпит.  
МакГарретт неандерталец, его манеры стоят Дэнни годов жизни, у него в доме хранится запас гранат (на чердаке, и они всего лишь слезоточивые).  
Самый легкий день в жизни Дэнни был когда-то давно, уже и не вспомнить, когда, а Стив у Дэнни есть сегодня, сейчас. Пусть так и остается.


End file.
